Final Fantasy VIII2
by Kay Hikuri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Rinoa and Squall's kid would be like well here she is. I've revised this chp for anyone who cares


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's Characters. I do own Yuki and her crew so they're mine and no stealing. (Well if you realy would like to write a story with them in it just ask me I like to know where my characters go) That's all thanks  
  
Alright I got some Really bad reviews, well really only one but still. I'm rewriting it so I hope it makes more sence now, sorry for any confusion. This writing isn't like me so it's hard. Sorry I know this is the same thing that happened to Squall and Seifer but I was truely stuck on how to start this story, I just couldn't get the get it out of my head. So I was sitting in my history class and my teacher was going on one of his big long speeches on how "history always repets itself' Witch than made me think of "History is much like an Endless Waltz, three beats of peace war and revolution continue on forever" from the Gundam-W Endless Waltz seies so I took this as just "repet histroy", Squall and Seifer's chil;dern are going to fight anyways this should make whats happening A little clearer. I hope...  
  
Prologue; Rememberance of the Past The eerie sound of clashing metal rang through the air. Heat seemed to raise from the ground blurring their sight, still his merciless gunblade came, as swift as death takes flight. Give her a scar,... disfigure her pretty body. she will be your eternal rival. His fathers words fed his constat rage towards her, an eternal rival, your eternal rival... He smiled she would never make it that far. He swung his blade down onto the half knelt girl. The sound came again ringing painfully in her ears, as the two blades clashed. He bared down hard, blade to blade, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins, she wasn't about to give up, their fathers were rivals seventeen years ago and there blood flowed strong in there children, instinctively they fight. She wasn't about to end this ongoing tradition, when she was younger he always beat on her,... when she was younger.  
  
The blades pushed against each other, scratching as they slide back and forth. It sounded as if they both could have snapped under the pressure, but she knew she wouldn't have it that easy. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. With one final push the boy stumbled back some distance away. She rose to her feet, and raised her gunblade she began to charge at him.  
  
The boy smiled, looking at her vulnerability, how perfect this would be. Taking a step back he put his hand up and chanted under his breath. Just before she made contact a wall of flame spiraled from his hand, her eyes widened watching in fear as the flower of fire erupted. There was no avoiding it, its painful heat ran across her pale skin burning her eyes and arms, but she didn't stop her swing, her rage now was too great. Fear spread through her body and it invigorated her. Her swing quickened and she felt the resistance of her blade slicing skin.  
  
The hot metal of her blade ran down the left side of his forehead, over his nose, and to the right side of his face. It boiled as the hot metal sheered his skin and his blood spilled over his face.  
  
Without hesitation she came in for another attack. The boy was stunned, he never thought that she would actually hit him, he wasn't sure she could until now. Now she has given him a scar, he could not accept this... He looked up at the girl, it was like watching her in slow-motion. Before him she leapt high into the air and raised her gunblade above her head letting out an earsplitting death-cry that tore through the air. An evil smile passed over his face for just a minute than he became serious. Spinning his gunblade as he did before ever strike, he swung up. She ran into the blade almost impaling her upper chest as its swinging momentum ripped through her upper left shoulder. She stopped, pain rushed onto the wound, her eyes became distant staring blankly at his cold smile. He finished the cut through her skin, but first he admired his handy work. She shivered, afraid to pull herself from the blade as her blood dripped down his blade and her chest. He ripped the blade through the rest of her shoulder.  
  
Her hand loosened on her weapon and her gunblade fell... it struck the ground slivery blade shimmering dimly running along the winged loin engraved near the hilt. Her knees buckled and she plummeted to the ground. She rolled lazily to her back and stared at the dome-like sky of the Training Center. Her sight darkened to nothingness, she had no idea what the loud thud was that came next and had no care as her conciseness faded... This dream will forever hunt her.... 


End file.
